


Coffee?

by fallingforcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam left to look after his broken girlfriend Jessica,Dean decides to visit Barneys again. Even after his little blip a months before he really wanted to see his blue eyed wonder again. This time actually speaking to him,and finding out what mystery's he holds inside his treasure mind of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trying to make this as exciting as possible,i want you guys hooked:)
> 
> follow me on tumblr,to give me ideas for other chapters!!
> 
> im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

Dean's life was always a struggle,looking after Sammy in cheap motels,keeping a eye out for anything out of the ordinary and to keep him safe. John wasn't there all the time,he was always out,working on jobs in and out of Laurence. Dean was the main father figure for Sammy,so he tried to make the best out of his highschool years,getting with any 'hot' girl he could see,which always worked because Dean had some sort of charm to him,Sammy never really got the gist of how he did it,and how Dean managed to keep all of this girls happy,it was some sort of mystery.

When John died,Dean promised himself to still keep his duty to look out for Sammy no matter what,he knew that was what he had to do. People always asked about Deans father,but he was always reluctant to answer,he knew deep in his heart John was proud of the boys.   
Dean and Sammys mother,Mary,died when Dean was 4,and Sammy was just 6 months old. It was a burglary,and some how Mary was trapped in the middle of it,she was scared because she had seen the strange man talking to sammy,at first she thought it was John but it wasn't,so she rushed to get him. Which resulted in her being stabbed 5 times in her stomach. John always blamed himself for the Death of Mary,and decided it was best to leave the house. They still stayed in the town,because It was the place they loved and always did.

When in high school,Dean met a girl,Lisa was her name. She had beautiful wavy,glimmering brown hair,which brushed just past her shoulders,so when the wind blew past it floated around her tanned neck. Her complexion was so close to perfect,and her smile shone a room up whenever she walked into it,she caught Deans eye , when he asked her out,but it was a first time in a long time,he was rejected. Dean having all these girls all over him,24/7 was not used to this,he didn't like the thought of being unwanted. So he did what he could to win her over,finally at the end of high school,Lisa admitted to him she liked him, sometime in highschool,then happily agreed to meet with him the following weekend. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday. The sun was shining,cars rushing around. Sam and Dean were just awakening from their 3-5 hour sleep. When moving around a lot,dean and Sam never really had time for sleep,they worked suitable hours to sleep,and most of the time they normally just got 4 hours. This was enough,as they were used to it,all the moving around had happened when they lived with their dad.

Ring ring-ring-ring.

Deans phone let out a ringing sound,dean groaned in the thought of getting out of bed just to answer a phone call. The covers ripped off him as he squinted to look for the ringing phone,kicking away his jeans and lifting up his phone.

Dean laid back onto his cheap motel bed,still squinting as his eyes had not adjusted to the light just yet. 'Hello?' His voice was humble,and very tired.

'Dean is that you?' This voice sounded familiar,but he was to tired to work out who it was. 

Sam sat up confused for what all the noise was about,and slipped out of bed putting on his clothes he was wearing yesterday. 'Dean who is it?' he said sweeping his messy hair away from his eyes,before sitting on the end of deans bed.  
Dean shrugged and turned on his side ' Yeah who is it?'  
it was Lisa.  
'Hi dean, its me Lisa. Are you still on for tonight?' Her voice was sweet,it sounded like she had been awake for hours.   
Dean put the phone to his chest so Lisa couldn't hear,and he turned to Sam and whispered 'Its Lisa'

Sam rolled his eyes,he knew that Dean was really interested in Lisa and he wanted to just leave it there. So he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before leaving for the day.

'Yeh course,where are we meeting again?' Dean ran his fingers through his hair,finally starting to wake up.

He heard laughing in the background on the phone,he thought it was just a few of Lisa's friends,she did have a lot of them. Dean knew girls,and he knew they would probably be listening in the background.

'okay,and Uncle Johns,its that funny little restaurant,across from Barneys'. Uncle Johns,was a nice restaurant full of people,Dean didn't mind the idea of going there,as long as there was pie he was happy,but barneys seemed fun,it was a nice little cafe where most hunters of all kinds went to eat,they didn't like fancy restaurants they wanted just a quick and nice meal,before hitting the road and catching some deer.

'Right well meet you there at 8?' Dean just randomly selected a decent time,a time in which he could get there in. Him and Sam still needed to hit the road,sammy needed to be dropped off at Harvard before Dean leaving to go there.

Sammy was studing Law in Harvard,John didn't like the idea of this,because the winchesters were always known to be good hunters,but Sammy wanted to fulfill his dream. Dean was always proud of him,mainly for the fact Dean could never have what Sam was getting. Dean growing up looking after Sam,meant he couldn't concentrate on school,and getting good grades,Sam was always smarter anyways.

Dean hung up,the call left a slight smirk on his face.  
He got out bed,the cold piercing his feet. Then he grabbed his Jeans and slipped them up his legs,then buttoning them up. The bash on his boots against the wooden floor echoed through the motel room,making Sam jump as he was trying to make himself to look presentable for Harvard. Dean forced his feet into his favorite shoes,then wiping any access dirt left on them from the night before.  
Sam and dean then collected their leftover money from the bedside table. Dean lifted his leather jacket from the hook on the back of the door,slipping it on,making sure the collar was slightly up.   
Grabbing their bags and keys, Dean and Sam headed towards the impala,the sun was beaming down on to the black shiny hard top. Dean smiled,his car was his baby,he loved it more than any other Pie or woman.   
Sam laughed as they both sat in the car simultaneously.   
Dean looked confused 'what?'   
Sam shrugged,'nothing'   
Dean shook his head,and then started the engine. The noise vibrating through the whole car,making Dean smile even more. 'Lets get the music on,this is going to be a long drive Sammy!'  
Deans cassette tape blared through the car,Sam stared at him and mumbled 'tell me about it'.

All day music from Led Zepplin,to ACDC ran through the car. Sam just sat there looking out the window,praying the car journey was nearly over.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Harvard,Led Zepplin still rushing through the cars atmosphere. Sam jumped out,students staring at this car which seemed a mystery to them,as they were the type to listen to opera or classical.  
'Dean do you really have to embarrass me here?' Sam asked him,holding onto the window,and keeping a look out for anyone who was looking down on them.  
'Thats what I am here for Sammy!' Dean laughed,smacking his hands on the steering wheel,going to the beat of the music.  
Sam huffed and rushed back reminding dean ' Remember be here to pick me up in 4 days! Don't go crazy when I have gone okay?' Sam was always concerned for dean,last time Dean left him there,dean went on to gambling,loosing almost everything him and Sam had worked for.

'Sam I won't,you just go to your library,read your books,and be a geek,while I go find some hot girls and drink myself till Wednesday' Dean gave a wide grin,he loved teasing his little brother.

'right' Sam said,trying to knock off his visions of Dean becoming more than sexual with a woman.  
Sam waved as his headed towards the entrance of the university. Dean watched as he always did,and smiled to himself,he was proud of Sammy.   
'Geek' he mumbled to himself as he drove off heading for Uncle Johns.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finally pulled up at the little village where Uncle Johns was placed. There was a small motel,and if he was meeting with lisa,he knew he would end up in one of them.  
The car pulled up outside the village side motel,the stones crackling as the wheels of the car rode over them.  
The engine finally stopped,and Dean stepped over the Car.

He looked around before closing the door,and man was taking out the bins,in a grey t-shirt,an apron wrapped round his waist,His top slighting raised at the back,reveling a little bit of his flesh,all his muscles and his ribs pressed slightly against his top. Dean shook his head,he knew he wasn't into guys. He needed to shake those thoughts away.

Dean assumed he worked in Barneys as he didn't look like a fancy waiter to him. The man turned catching deans eye,and gave a slight smile,then returning back to barneys where he grabbed a coffee jar,pouring out some coffee to a scruffy, most likely hunter inside.  
He looked nice,he walked around giving everyone a smile,he seemed happy to be working in barneys,even though it wasn't the nicest of places.

Dean looked away,and closed the door heading towards the motel counter.   
'I would like to book a room please' Dean said exhausted from the long drive,he wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet with Lisa,all this time of him trying to win her over,and he wasn't sure if he even liked her that much anymore.

'long day sonny?' The man behind the counter asked,as Dean eyes were slopping a bit.  
Dean smiled and walked backwards towards the glass door, 'tell me about it,give me some pie and a nice bed to sleep,that's all I need'   
The man just laughed and gave a slight wave before returning back to his television room in the back,you could tell this motel was not the best,or maybe the village was just quiet,Dean expected there to be a lot of hunters about,but they do normally come out about 8-9ish.

Dean headed towards his room,shifting his bag to rest back into place on his shoulder,then placing the key in the door,opening it into his normal type motel room.  
Like usual there was two double beds,Dean didn't get where there was always two,but he didn't complain,as long as he had one he was okay. It had been a long time since he was sharing one of these rooms on his own,he almost felt a hole merging in his stomach.

Dean rested his bag on the empty bed,then checking his watch to see it was 10 to 8. He thought to himself 'there's no harm in going to the restaurant early,nothing wrong with a couple of drinks before she is there' Dean was craving his daily beer,he was all out this morning.

So dean stood up,adjusting his jeans so they weren't to high,and touching up his collar as it had moved,most likey from the drive to Harvard.  
Then closing the door once again Dean headed out. Dean was sick of moving around,his whole life he was stuck moving from place to place,he just wanted to settle down.

Dean looked over at barneys,even though it wasn't the prettiest or fanciest place to eat,it looked the most fun. The music blaring out,mostly old music,but Dean didn't seem the mind the old feel to it.   
The people looked more happy,they were laughing,some were even off their feet dancing with the workers. Even the workers seemed to be enjoying it,especially the man Dean saw before. He was dancing and laughing,As Dean was more closer he could see more clearly of what he looked like.

He had brown fluffy hair,Dean has a sudden urge to run his fingers through it,one strand resting against his forehead,he had a nice soft complexion. His eyes were a light blue,twinkling in the lights of the cafe radiating against his white skin.He wore his grey t-shirt,which stuck tight to his chest showing his outline of his ribs and pecks.His smile was wide,and stood out,through the whole cafe. Dean smiled,he liked the look of this man. Even though Dean loved his women,he did have a few flings with men back in the day. Sam obviously never knew,he didn't want to tell him as he though John might find out. He knew John wouldn't approve.  
As Dean looked at the man,he turned. Dean looked around awkwardly pretending he was just looking in,before quickly escaping the beautiful eyes of this strange man.

Dean was five minuets early,he stepped through the door. Everyone in this restaurant was dressed up,in ties and nice long dresses. They stared at dean in disapproval,they just saw him as a lost guy,who was dirty,and slept out in motels and didn't have a real job.   
Dean swiped past them,purposely knocking into their shoulders,Dean was not having any of that,he was a normal person just like them,he deserved respect.

Dean caught a glimpse of Lisas hair,he knew it was her. Through high school,he sat behind her in every class,he knew she was there.   
Dean slowly walked up to her,noticing there was something different. There was two people sat at the table,Dean looked up feeling angry,he thought it was meant to be just him and lisa. He could feel a slight pain,jolting in his heart.

Then he saw,he knew who was sat with her. It was Micheal. Micheal,he ex boyfriend,who Dean had many fights with. Mainly over Lisa,Dean always won but Micheal always seemed to get Lisa.

Dean picked up his pace now,storming over to the table.  
'Whats this?' Dean slammed his hands on the table,his tone angry and his words sharp.  
Micheal stood up and knocked deans hand off the table 'What are you doing here?this doing seem the place for a dropout waste man' Micheal gave a evil smirk towards dean,Micheal always bullied dean for where he lived,how he lived. Basically his whole life. 

The whole restaurant was looking now,they were silent. Dean didn't care,he didn't like it in there anyway. He was confused,he was meant to be meeting Lisa in less then 2 minuets,why was his arch enemy,eating dinner with her.   
Lisa stood him,scared,and mainly shocked 'Dean,i know I was meant to meet you but-  
Dean stood there,fidgeting his feet,grinding his teeth,he was angry now.

The restaurant manager walked over grabbing onto deans and Lisa's shoulders 'Please can you take this outside,this is a family friendly and care free restaurant,we don't want any violence' 

Dean shook his hand off,and stormed out of the restaurant,slamming the door on the way out. Knocking off a few pictures which were hanging nicely above the door.

Lisa and Micheal followed,Micheal grasping Lisa's shoulder,and staying close to her,like he wanted Dean to see. 

'Dean I am sorry,i ran into him at the gas station-

Dean interrupted and shouted ,people in the restaurant still looking to see if any fight was to break out. 'What so he offered you some gas?you though lets blow Dean over and have a nice candle lit dinner with Mr Micheal here? He did cheat on you remember,and who helped you get through it,I did!' Deans hands were shaking,he hadn't have been this angry since he and his dad were arguing,all the memories came flooding back,this creating dean a opportunity to become more angry.  
When Micheal had cheated on Lisa,it was with Lisas bestfriend.She was heartbroken,she cried for days maybe weeks.Dean was there by her side,in school and out. He hated seeing people this upset,she had promised him that she would stay away from Micheal.   
Dean remembered back to that year,betrayal bleeding through his heart,he was so angry and yet upset. He just wanted to lash out,he was badly tempered he wasn't in control of his actions.

Lisa shook her head,before she could start speaking Micheal pushed past her,moving over towards dean. Breathing down his neck.  
'See Dean,you were never the man she wanted you to be. All the gifts,the kindness all the love you tried to give,it just wasn't enough. You just can't stand the fact she has always wanted me. Now go home,and leave her alone. She doesn't need to explain,especially to you! you can see it nice and clear' He gave a slight smirk,keeping his hand firm upon deans shoulder.

The angry raced through Deans bones,he could feel it. All he could here was Johns voice repeating 'Go on son,hit me' Dean hated reliving that memory,and it was driving him mad. Sam always said that Dean had anger problems but Dean just brushed it off. 

Dean stared at the ground,and Micheal let go. Still smiling as to rub it in.  
Dean tried not to get angry,he knew if he did he would hurt Micheal,even though he deserved it,he didn't want to waste he energy on him. Micheal turned,directing Lisa back the restaurant like nothing happened,Lisa looked back at Dean trying to give him a reassuring smile. Dean brushed it off,he was totally over her now.

Dean turned to see,the man from Barneys looking at them,he must have been unloading the bins again. He just stood there staring,seeing what Dean was going to do,his arms crossed watching. Then giving dean a slight nod,Dean was confused,he thought this meant 'hello?' but it didn't. It was different,he knew what he had to do. He was following a order from a random stranger,but it did seem the right thing to do.

Dean walked back into the restaurant,storming up to Lisa and Micheal. Micheal shook his head,standing face to face with dean. 'get over it dean'   
Dean smiled down at Lisa,and then back at Micheal,'you know what your problem in Micheal is that you can't see clearly yourself'   
Micheal laughed,with a slight of confusion in his face, 'oh really?i can't see clearly can I not?' He laughed again,mainly to show how stupid Dean was.

'You can,but not anymore!' Dean swung his fist round,catching Micheal Jaw on the way. The jaw clicked as Deans knuckles crashed into it,the force sending Micheal to the ground. Lisa rushed over to him trying to catch the trickling blood which poured from his mouth. She looked up,with a tear down her face. Dean didn't understand why she was crying,but he took as it was her knowing she could never have him.   
Some people from the restaurant ran over to him,lifting him and sitting him down,all staring dean with frowns. Dean didn't care if they disproved him,he knew he wasn't one of them. And he knew that it needed to be done.

Dean left the restaurant with a smile on his face,all that anger into one punch was worth it. He had been wanting to do that in so many years,and finally he had the chance to.  
Dean looked over at barneys but the man had seemed to have disappeared,Dean was unsure whether to go in,would they disapprove him in there?would they take him in. He didn't care either way he was going to get a pie out of it.

Really Dean wanted to thank the strange man that some how,helped him. He really did need to Punch Micheal.

Dean walked over chuckling as his touched his bloody knuckles blowing onto them as they still stung from the fierce punch he gave Micheal.,he looked back to see Micheal stumbling out holding his nose,trying to stop the blood from pouring out.Lisa on his side,trying to calm him down,he seemed angry. Well of course he was,he was just punched infront of all the richest people he knew.  
Dean grinned at the thought people needed to see Micheal for who he was.  
He walked over to Barneys,the music becoming louder every step he took towards it. He was really hungry,and well he needed his pie,and his beer before hitting his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The music blared through the walls of the old fashioned cafe. The humming and singing of the people ran through the walls of the cafe.  
Last time he went to a place like this,was when he was little. John would take him to the bar,and they would sing together,all the tunes which played from the duke box. Sam would be in his chair stuffing his face with any food that was given to him. John would buy dean juice,and laugh as Dean would spill most of it down his favorite t-shirt pretending he was drinking the same drink as his dad.   
This all stopped when John started to leave more,and supposedly go out with friends,Dean knew this was never true,he knew his Dad didn't want to help him,and looking after sammy was his only priority .

Dean collapsed into the seat at the corner of the cafe. He rested his head against the back wall,to tired to even look at the menu. He started to hum to the familiar song which played ,and he closed his eyes,they were closing by themselves anytime soon anyway. Suddenly he felt a slight nudge against his elbow,shaking him out of his trance.

Dean sat up trying to return back into reality,then noticing that the person,who was stood awkwardly in front of him was the man outside a couple of minuets ago. Dean was awake now,he felt his heart pound in his chest,this feeling had never really occurred before. Dean gulped trying to work out what he had said to him,he crossed his arms on top of the table trying to look atleast like he was interested.   
Dean cleared his throat,still unsure how to talk to him.  
'Erm I didn't catch that?' Dean tried to sound as nice as he could,he didn't like people waking him up,sometimes it even resulted in him nearly killing someone.

'Would you like a coffee?' his voice was soothing,and sweet. Dean felt like his voice was the voice of an angel,it floated through dean like a summers breeze. his eyes twinkled blue,blue like the ocean,it was like Dean could see millions of galaxies inside them. His hair slighting swaying dew to the window blowing air in.  
He gave a Dean a slight smile and raised his eyebrows,Dean wasn't sure whether he does this to every costumer he has,or was it because he was interested in Dean.  
He shook the coffee jar,signalling Dean to give him an answer,Dean shook his head.  
'No thankyou' he then rested his head into his arms,trying to find at least one comfort.

The chair creaked as the man slipped on to the seat infront of dean,and laid the coffee jar down,and looked to try to see if Dean was going to look. He tilted his head,trying to catch Deans attention. He might aswell go for it.

'I'm Castiel' he gave a slight smile towards Dean,dean looked up shocked to see that someone actually wanted to speak to him,this someone being the guy his heart was pounding for.

'yeh and?' Dean didn't want to sound to keen,so he did what he always did,he used an act. This act included on being a dick,and mostly all the girls and sometimes guys enjoyed this. They enjoyed a bad guy,but Castiel didn't seem to impressed. He rolled his eyes at Dean,he hated guys like that,but he knew Dean was different.

'Just trying be nice,but if you are going to be a dick about it then I guess its not wor-' Dean grabbed his wrist,as Castiel was grasping the handle of the coffee Jar.  
Castiel jumped not expecting the quick reflex dean had. he looked shocked and looked towards dean,giving a slight huff,and he placed himself back in the same position he was sat in.

'I saw you having trouble out there,Micheal is a dick.' Castiel shook his head,looked out of the window to see Micheal getting into a car with Lisa. 

'You know him?' Dean was confused,he had never seen this Castiel before,so how did he know Micheal? Dean grabbed the coffee jar pouring himself a coffee,even though he insisted he didn't want one,He dangled the jar in front of castiel offering him one.  
Castiel shook his head,it seemed as if he had been daydreaming,because he took awhile to answer.   
Dean was dazed that he was sat with a total stranger,talking about his arch enemy,this was a weird feeling for Dean,this guy was beautiful,but for some reason Dean knew that this man slumped in front of him didn't believe it. 

'Well hes down here a lot,taking out girls,dumping girls,you know that sort of thing' Castiel started eating the bread from the side of the table,this Made dean laugh. Dean thought to himself that this Castiel guys seems nice,lets keep talking.

'I know the type' Dean shrugged,realising that him and Micheal were similar,they both blew off girls for fun,bringing them out just to dump them. 

'Why is that?you seem the type to treat someone right?'Castiel shook his head still chewing on the piece of bread he took.,he thought dean looked the type of person to treat a girl like a princess,not just dump them like they are waste.

'I am the type' Dean bowed his head in shame,he was ashamed of being the person he was. He hated the fact he treated girls like that,he knew he needed to change. There was something about Castiel that made he want to change,he felt like Castiel was a person who helped people,he was totally different to Dean,why would he go for him. Dean shook these thoughts off,how could he feel this way about a guy he had never met before.

'Then don't be' Castiel used this simple words,but quickly had to move,as Gabriel his manager was watching. Dean watched as Castiel smiled while walking through the back door. Dean tilted his head in thought,maybe he could not be that type,maybe Castiel was that type.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel walked up to Deans table,gently poking him and signalling that it was time to leave,pointing at the clock hanging against the door. It had seemed Dean had slept in the cafe for almost 2 hours,somehow he felt it didn't seem right. 

'Thanks man' Dean patted Gabriel on the back as he left,adjusting his jacket as he left the empty cafe. The air was cold,the wind blowing through deans coat,piercing deans chest.   
Dean wrapped his arms around himself keeping hold of his jacket so no air possible could get through.

Dean stopped when he heard a noise,it wasn't a car or a dog barking,it sounded like shouting.or screaming. Dean stopped trying to work out where it was coming from,it was from behind Barneys,Dean slowly walked up to the back,not really expecting what was there,he just thought it would be two old drunks arguing over what the best type of deer was,or two guys fighting aimlessly over a girl.

There was a group of men,slamming there feet into something,Dean assumed it was a can,or a bin,these guys seemed drunk,they probably thought they were kicking a football.

Dean turned shaking his head,then he heard one of them say 'kick him in the ribs,the gay fucker'   
Dean was concerned now,he knew something was strange about this,they wouldn't say that if they were drunk?maybe there was a actual person there. Dean needed to help,he crouched down to see if he could make out a person through the kicking legs of the drunken men.

It was castiel. The same Castiel he had met in the cafe,but why would they be beating him up?he seemed kind,and not someone who would do something to hurt them. But Deans head clicked on,maybe they were kicking him for being gay? maybe thats why the guy had said it. Dean needed to help him,Castiels yelps were radiating off Deans skin,making him shiver.

Dean gulped,this perfect man in Barneys was being beat up,he needed to help. Sneaky he rushed over it wasn't like he hadn't had fights with these type of guys.  
He went behind the biggest man,and tapped him gently on the back,getting his attention.

'WHAT' he looked shocked,he had never seen this face before he turned fully.  
Dean looking down to see what condition Castiel was in,he could see he was still breathing,the other guys still throwing a few punches and kicks.

'leave him alone' Dean mumbled quietly,he knew how to scare big guys off,he had done it millions of times.

The drunk squinted his eyes,tilting his head 'what did you say to me?'   
Dean felt like this was an opportunity to use his fighting skills,and if he left to late Castiel could be dead. Dean could feel the anger building up again,his hand shaking as they did before.he knew that this was the right time to act upon this guys.  
Dean knocked his head backwards,bringing it back slamming it forward,hitting the drunk onto the floor knocked out.  
Dean looked down and faced the knocked out dummy lying down in the dirt. 'I said leave him alone' then dropped the guys head down to the ground again.

When dean looked up,the other men had gone running. They seen how fast Dean could knock someone out,so they weren't taking any chances. 

Castiel laid in the dirt,his face scrapped against the ground,holding his ribs in agony. Dean crouched down to his face and whispered soothingly 'Cas,buddy?i am going to lift you up,hold your breath this might be painful'   
Cas nodded slightly,trying to hold in the pain he has in his side.

Dean carefully wrapped his arms around Cas' sides,lifting him to deans height,Dean remained his hands on Cas' side,making sure he was stood upright,Cas winched in pain,shifting slightly.  
Cas let out a soft giggle,Dean looked down,as Cas was smaller than him. 'What?' Dean was confused,this guy had just been beat up why was he laughing?  
'No one has ever called me Cas before' Cas smiled at the ground,he didn't have that many friends,just about 2. This was strange and slightly exciting for him.  
Dean shook his head,his lips arching up into a smile 'well then i guess that makes me special'

Castiel looked up into Deans eyes,trying to smile. It was to painful to try,but he did anyway.

'Here put your arm around me,wheres your house?' Dean helped Cas as he gently lifted his arm around his shoulder,making the walk more easier for the both of them.

Cas could hardly speak now the pain was getting to his bones. they had kicked him numerously in his face that blood was blocking him from speaking. Dean didn't want Cas to strain himself,so he directed him to walk in the direction to the motel.  
'Theres a spare bed in my room,you can stay there,if it hurts to talk,just don't its okay' Dean shifted his hands around Cas' waist,keeping him secure in case he fell,Cas' eyes were starting to droop and the blood still dripping from the inside of his mouth,Dean could tell he might drop in any second.so he kept his hold tight until they reached the motel.

Dean rested him against the door as he searched for his keys,smacking his jean pockets as quickly as he could ,then finally hearing the clang of the metal against his change.  
Cas dropped to the floor,his head smacking the ground on his way down.Dean jumped to it,holding the blood which trickled down his mouth.Then he carefully gripped onto his dirty torn trench coat,lifting him up towards the door.

'wow wow wow,lets get you in here' Dean opened the door more concerned as Cas was even more hurt now. the door slammed against the wall which it was hinged onto,causing Cas to jolt at the unexpected bang.

Dean walked Cas over to the nearest bed,clearing all his belongings onto the chair next to him.  
Cas looked up,and stared at Dean,he tried to smile but the pain was unbearable in his rib,he winced,Cas was used to this. He lost count of the amount of times he had been beaten up by hunters,but this was the first time anyone had actually helped him.

Dean grabbed a chair after slamming the door shut,his eyes still rested on Cas, and sat right in front of him,examining the cuts which he had been given a couple of minuets before.

'I will need to see your ribs Cas,i need to see how bad it is?' Dean was truly concerned that Cas was hurt,he knew how to sort this cuts and bruises out as he did it all with his father,and Sam of course. He could Cas was hurt, he was wincing at every time he managed to catch a breath.

Cas nodded,straining to take of his coat,Dean rushed up,helping him take out his arm from the arm hole. Dropping the coat to the floor,Cas wrenched out in pain,he bared his teeth trying to hold in his screams. Dean sat next to him gripping him hard on the shoulder,steadying him in case he fell flat on his face.which was not the best of things to happen.

'Right Cas I know this hurts,and probably sounds a little weird,but you need to take off your top' Dean didn't want to see him naked,in the first time in life he was asking someone to take their top off,not to see them strip but to help them. Dean thought it was his duty as a person to do so,he felt he had changed but he didn't understand why.

Cas brought his arms up,indicating for dean to pull the top over his head. Dean did so,and Cas' cut was revealed on his white pale limp body,there was many small cuts on it,Dean wasn;t sure if these cuts were from tonight. They looked old.All spread against his muscly torso.

it wasn't as bad as Dean thought it was going to be,but it was going to hurt.  
There was blood running out of his gash in his left side. Dean rushed to the bathroom grabbing a first aid kit,which was kept in there mainly if such little accidents happen like paper cuts or a small knife cut.  
Dean also grabbed a towel,which he soaked into water,to wash Cas' cut,he then poured out a glass of water,mainly to give Cas something to be distracted by as Dean touched his cut.

Cas sipped at the water,not wanting to cause more pain to himself. It hurt to drink,but at the moment it was the most comfort he had,apart from having dean there of course.

Dean looked up at Cas and soothingly placing his hand on Castiels left leg and said 'Right,i am going to clean your cut,this is going to hurt I know. But you need to trust me,just grab my shoulder when it hurts okay' 

Cas looked scared he squinted his eyes,because he knew what pain was going to come,he placed his cut up and bruised bony hand on Deans shoulder bracing himself for the pain.  
Dean looked up at Cas,licking his lips then sticking his tongue out,with concentration, once more in concern,he didn't want to hurt him,but he knew it would be painful.  
Cas fingers tightened around Deans shoulder gripping onto his shoulder bone.  
Dean squeezed the water out of the towel,so it would run down the cut,Cas jolted with the slight pain that ran through his body.

Dean looked at cas and said calmly 'Ready?' Cas nodded,he didn't want to speak,he knew it would be more of a delay. He didn't know or understand why Dean was doing this,he was just some guy he happened to talk to in the cafe,why was he helping him?  
the pain shot through him again,this was going to be a long night.

Dean gently rubbed the blood away from the cut placed on Cas' side. Cas gripped tight on to deans shoulder,digging his nails into deans t-shirt. He swung his head back,making a slight scream the pain was easing now,the water was helping the pain.   
Dean looked up as the cut started to become more clean,and he grabbed the first roll of banages from the open first aid box.  
Cas looked down at his cut,to turn away,the sight of blood usually makes him feel sick,and just the look of it can make him faint and it would give him flashbacks,mostly to all the beatings he had happened to him.

'Right I need you to come a bit closer now Cas,i need to wrap this around you' Dean knelled in front of the bed,his jeans becoming dirty at the knees,that didn't bother him at this moment,he wanted to help Cas right now.  
He lifted himself up so he could wrap the bandage around Cas' ribs. Cas kept his hold on Deans shoulder tight,and Dean lifted his body,he winched in pain as dean slightly touched the cut to see if it was covered.  
The next bandage wasn't so bad,as Cas was now used to it. Cas remained in the same postion,when he was here he seemed to feel safe,when he had a grip on Dean he felt safe.

Dean slapped his knees when he had finished clearing up the cut,he held up Cas' top,noticing that it was covered in his blood.   
'I have a top you can borrow,you can't wear that' Dean laughed,he wanted to at least make Cas smile.  
Cas laughed slightly,still in pain and caught the top that dean had fetched from inside of his own bag, Dean chucked it to him before sitting on the bed opposite and removing his boots.

'Thanks,by the way' Cas smiled, it was a shy smile he words,slightly weak. He knew Dean was different,he just thought that dean didn't think that.   
He put on Deans top,it was slightly big for him,the top reaching past his ass. He smiled,and gave a slight huff as he was tired. 

'Here-' Dean bent down the help Cas with his shoes,Cas stared at Dean,just wondering why dean was being so helpful,and Kind. Dean said he was the type to blow of people not help?why was he helping him?

Cas smiled to himself,he knew speaking to Dean was a good idea. When he first saw him when he left his car,he had a feeling that Dean was going to mean something to him. He knew it,the way Dean smiled at him,he knew Dean was a nice guy.

Cas removed his jeans,so the top rested just over his boxers his bruises trailing down his legs.,Dean helped him into bed,and placing the covers over him,making sure he was warm. trying not to glance as Cas' newly exposed skin.  
Cas faced the ceiling 'I never caught your name?' he chuckled a little,he was getting used to the pain,it wasn't like he hadn't felt like this before. Many hunters had beaten him up outside Barneys,for the same reason. Cas was gay,he liked men. They just didn't agree with that,mainly because they were strong believers in God,and they believe that Homosexuality is a sin.

Dean raised an eyebrow,he swore he mentioned it,he laughed and stripped down his jeans and jumped into his own bed. Imitating Cas,he faced the ceiling and replied with a smile.  
'Dean,Dean Winchester'

Cas gave a slight smile, he got butterflies for hearing his name for the first time.  
He turned his head to face Dean,his voice still croaky 'Well Dean,you are not the type of person you believe yourself to be'  
Dean turned to look at Cas and looked confused,he didn't want to say anything as it looked like Cas needed sleep. He just thought about it.  
Cas turned out the light and turned to sleep,his hair slightly raising on the pillow,He tried not to lie ontop of his cut,it would kill if he did.

Dean thought about what Cas had said.  
This was the only person he had ever met,who thought differently of him,Cas knew that dean was a type of guy who was there to blow girls off,but he still believed that Dean was something else,something good. He saw something in Dean that dean,and everyone else couldn't see. Cas saw a purpose in Dean,he saw good. 

Dean stared at the ceiling,thinking back at what Cas had said,still not believing that he was the person Cas believed him to be. He laid there and smiled,and for that single moment he felt butterflies,for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up to keys clanging,and the noise of boots scooting across the floor. He was confused,he turned his head,trying to avoid hitting his cut on the way,his hair messy,the black waves sticking up slightly,as he must have been twisting and turning all night,due to his uncomfortable mattress,and the pain of his cut.

Dean was sat at the end of the opposite bed smiling and placing his leather jacket onto his back. Cas knew Dean didn't live here,so he knew he had to leave soon. This is not what he wanted,he had just met him,he wanted him to stay some more,to get to know him. He felt safe,away from the drunks which most likely would attack him again.  
'Dean?where you off to this early?' Castiel's voice was humble,and croaky still,his blue crystal eyes shimmering against the ray of sunshine beaming through the window.

Dean stood up,flipping his phone shut. 'I have to leave,i am sorry. Its just things with my brother Sam have gone top side,something bad has happened,so I need to see him'Dean gave a small smile,trying to shine a light on the situation.

Cas nodded,he would do anything for his brothers and sisters,he knew what Dean was feeling.  
Cas was feeling weird though,this morning. The way Dean smiled,gave him a funny feeling in his stomach,the way Deans hair laid perfectly wanted him to just play with it,run his fingers into it. He loved Deans lips,the perfect shape of his heart-like shaped pink lips,the way they rose as Dean was happy. Cas felt different,the feeling was different.

Dean hushed,he had to leave soon,so he guessed this was goodbye,he grabbed his bag making sure everything was still in it,and walked towards to door,giving Cas a slight nod,and a quick wave,he felt awkward giving him a handshake or hug.

Cas jumped out of the bed,not caring of the pain of his cut,wincing as he skin stretched.  
'Dean wait!' Cas was getting scared now,he didn't expect himself to be doing this,or even wanting this. But he just went with it,he knew he just had to do it,to take the risk.  
Dean turned shocked at how fast Cas launched himself out of the bed,due to the events of last night.

'I never got to thank you for last night' Cas started to say,getting lost in the green emerald eyes of Deans,it was like he could see heaven just in his eyes.  
'Cas you don't need to do anything,seriously its okay.' Dean never really liked taking gifts or getting thanked by people,he wasn't really used to it.

Cas grabbed deans face,quickly bringing it closer to his. There lips touching for the first time,deans lips brushing against Cas'. Cas loved this feeling,the feeling of Deans touch on him. Dean stood stiff at first,shocked at what Cas jumped to. He felt Cas' lips against his,soft with a slight roughness,possibly from where he was hit yesterday. Dean didn't want to hurt Cas,so he let him lead.  
Dean seemed to be enjoying this to Cas' surprise,tilting his head with Cas,making sure they were in rhythm.   
Cas slid his hand into the back of Deans hair,fiddling with the tiny hairs on his neck,as they moved their mouths together,their tongues gliding together,Deans hands moving down Cas' sides,then running his hands down his chest,playing with the corners of the big shirt.Dean slightly bit the bottom of Cas' lip,then kissed the corner of his mouth,then leading the kissing down to his neck,making Cas chuckle,bringing his face back to his,once again kissing his red rosy lips.

Dean could feel Cas' smile against his own,this was a shock to him,He knew Cas was into that sort of thing but not so soon.  
Cas held Deans head against his,as there lips slowly fell apart,their noses still touching.

'Well thats a hell of a good thankyou' Dean laughed as he kept his hands tight on Cas' sides. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Was it okay to feel this way about someone you just met?

Cas bowed his head,following with a shy smile.  
'Well I thought you deserved one,due to your good work' he glanced down to his chest,looking down at the bandages which Dean had carefully placed around him.

Dean rubbed Cas' chin with his thumb,then lifting it up,so his and Cas' face were at level.  
Dean loved the way Cas' hair was stuck up in every direction,he loved the way even though Cas had been beaten up he was still happy,and still smiling. That great smile that brightened up the Cafe the day before. The blue eyes shining,so bright it was hard for Dean to imagine.  
Cas also loved looking at dean. Dean was looking more clean,he must had been up for a few hours. The blonde hair smoothly brushed to one side a couple of hairs sticking up,but Cas loved that. But he just wanted to mess it up,obviously he couldn't. The green eyes glimmering against his tanned face,staring into his own eyes. The stare was Cas' heaven,this heaven wasn't something he experienced at all. His life was horrible,he needed someone like Dean so he could cope with life.

'Your different' Deansmiled,he liked Cas,he had never met anyone like this before. He liked him. A lot.  
Cas smiled,showing his teeth,he wasn't sure what Dean meant by 'different' but he was sure it was meant in a good way. When he smiled,it did hurt but it was worth it. It was a long time since he smiled like that,but Dean didn't need to know that.

They stared at eachother for a few seconds,Dean scanning Castiels lips,he wanted to kiss him so bad again,he loved the way Cas moved his lips on his. The feeling of the Connection between,he started to crave, this craving he had never had before.   
Cas counted every freckle on Deans cheeks and over his nose,Cas thought it was cute. Deans face was child-like,but cute. Cas squeezed Deans muscles,Dean was always lifting tools,and heavy materials in the garage,he did gain his muscles.

'Well I can't keep you,you go see your brother' Castiel fixed Deans jacket,neatening it up from the kiss they just embraced.  
Dean nodded,he didn't want leave,he wasn't sure if he was going to see him again,but he knew he had to,this feeling in his stomach,he had never felt like this. The craving was building again,he knew that this was the first place he had to come back too.  
Cas then slapped his knees arching his lips into a smile, 'so you going to come back or do you live out of town?'  
Dean laughed,Cas was so sweet. His eyes so innocent. 'I don't live close' Dean let out a slight chuckle 'but whats that going to do?you kiss like a God,why wouldn't i come back?' Dean gave a slight wink towards Cas,letting out a laugh.

Cas giggled,he nodded in agreement,he didn't want to make it awkward between them.  
Dean smacked his lips against Cas. 'Just the last one' he mumbled under his breath.  
he turned,giving Cas a smile before walking towards the door. 

Just as Dean reached the door,Cas shouted over to him'Dean! What about your top-

Dean laughed,he totally forgot that Cas was wearing his over sized top. Dean knew he was going to come back,and maybe the t-shirt would give him a reason too.  
'You keep hold of it,i will be back soon. I promise' Dean gave Cas a smile,reassuring him.  
Cas felt a sense of relief he wanted him to come back,and save him from the mess of his life he had,hopefully it would be soon.  
Cas felt selfish when thinking that,Dean needed to see his brother.

Cas nodded,and returned a smile,then walking back over to his bed to retrieve his pants which were scattered on the floor.  
Dean watched him for a few seconds,memorizing the moment,so he would have something to smile about on the way back to get Sam.

Then he left,closing the door slowly not trying to make Cas jump from the sound of a slamming door.  
Cas slumped onto his bed,as he heard the roar of the impala,knowing that Dean might never come back. He hoped Dean was the type of person he knew he was,and that he would keep his promise to come back.

The kiss was homely,it felt unreal to Cas. It was the first time he had felt safe,actually safe,like he could forget about everything in the world just for a few minuets. All his worries left him for that sort amount of time the kiss had lasted. He wanted Deans lips so bad,he wanted to rush his hands through his hair again,and to feel Deans cute bumps along his chin. This feeling he craved so bad,he just wanted Dean to stay there forever with him. He never really believed in Love at first sight before,but he started to rethink this,maybe him seeing Dean the night before,was meant to be. Maybe when he and Dean laid eyes on each other for the first time,they did indeed fall for each other.  
But who was he kidding,why would Dean fall in love with him?he is just a beat up Cafe man,who offered him Coffee,who happened to be beat up that night,and somehow Dean was there to help. He wouldn't feel the same way,no one ever did towards Cas.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean pulled up outside of Harvard,still memorizing the memory of him and Cas. He had a text off Sam earlier,while he and Cas were sleeping saying:  
Dean its me,i need you to get me today,jess seems to be really upset about something thats happened,i need to see her now. I think she might be in trouble. Sam.

Dean was very worried,he knew Jess,she wouldn't get upset over a tiny blip,something bad must of happened to her.Her and Sam had been together over 3 years now,Sam hadn't had the courage to ask her to marry him,Dean always used to joke about it,smacking his head to bring him into gear. Dean wanted Sam to be happy,it was everything he wanted he just knew he couldn't have himself.

Sam noticed the car parked outside,and ran quickly to talk to Dean. Dean stepped out of the car,resting his arm ontop of the car,checking out the college students walking past. Sam shook his head,he was used to this now. He sat inside the car,slamming the door behind him.  
Dean raised his eyebrows,he could tell Sam was worried,whenever he was worried he would tend to get angry,and slam anything that would come in his path. Normally on a good day Sam and his dad would only get into a few fights,but really Sam was just really worried about him,he hated his dad leaving all the time.

Dean took his seat in the car and spoke,trying to look seriously 'right tell me whats happened,i know that look?' Dean could read Sam like a book,he had the usual look of a person who was trying to hold everything in.

'Jess' dad just passed,just last night. Shes broken,i just want to see her. I think its best if we stay for a while,just to help her get back on track before I come back here. I need to be here for her,i mean,we know what it is like to lose someone,well our dad.'  
Sams eyes started to tear up with the thought of Jess being upset,and also the fact of missing his father so much,which he hated bringing up.  
Dean stared forward for a while he hated relieving the moment where he found out his dad had gone for good,his eyes teared up,he knew he had to help. he knew how she felt. Sam seemed broken too,he needed to help the both of them before focusing on his own life.

He knew he had promised to see Cas again,but it wouldn't matter if it was in a couple of months?Cas didn't seem the type to move around,he seemed to like the little village.

'Whatever makes you happy Sammy,i will help' Dean gave a recurring smile,trying to calm Sam.  
Sam turned,his gazed confused 'Dean..' he looked up at dean.

Dean turned quick and sharp,he was used to taking orders. 'Yeh little brother?'Dean was curious,Sam was on to him.  
'Why do you seem different all of a sudden?you still drunk or something' Sam laughed still confused that Dean was acting differently,tears still filled in his eyes.

'What do you mean?i am fine' Dean tried to laugh it off,looking out of the window distracting himself from looking at Sam and making himself feel awkward.

'Well normally,you would be pissed if you knew you were basically helping me babysit all that time. I mean its not really in your nature.   
Oh yeh how was it with lisa?'  
Sam asked,still curious why Dean was actually offering to stay with him and Jess,normally he would be moaning every time someone asked him to stay with them.

'I dunno,i feel like helping thats it. Lets say I met someone who convinced me some how not to be a dick about things. And Lisa?Don't even get me started on that Bitch' Dean explained,fiddling with the buttons on his jacket,trying to find a distraction.

'You met someone?when do you not meet someone. Who is she? A hooker? Pah Dean,she must me good at sexual activities to convince you to help. And let me guess Micheal?'Sam laughed,he knew what Dean was like. Meeting hookers pretending they meant something to him in the morning to sound me gentlemen like.

'Ay,no this person was different,they understood me somehow. Like they took a look at me and thought good,most people just see a dick,and yup I bust his nose and jaw what a show' Dean chuckled because thinking about Cas somehow gave him butterflies,he just felt the air lifting him up,he felt like the butterflies were tickling him,he wanted to laugh so much,dance and even sing. This was weird for Dean.

'And this person,are you seeing them again?they seem different to your usual type' Sam went straight off topic from Micheal and Lisa,he was intrigued by this mystery person which seemed to have got Dean hooked.

'I did tell them I would go back,but I guess that's not soon,i mean the wait will be worth it though. I really did feel great you know?' Dean shook his head,he hated going all soppy,especially in front of Sam.

'Right,well you can soon.Thanks for everything Dean' Sam put his hand on Deans shoulder,tapping it. Sam could always count on Dean to help. he gave a smile,Sam was so happy that Dean was there.

'Right little brother,lets go. Where she live again?' Dean shifted off subject,Cas still lingering in his mind,their kiss,His hands brushing through his hair. The way Deans top was to big for him,and it just reaching over Cas' ass. The way his blue eyes shone wherever he went,still shining after everything that had happened. Cas had a smile which could light up a whole room in a matter of seconds,Dean had to go back. He needed to see him again.

Sam clicked his fingers infront of Deans face,knocking him away from his thoughts.  
'Ay look at the road,stop thinking about your mystery lover and keep your eyes forward' Sam let out a laugh,Dean hadn't seen him laugh in months,he was to focused on his studies.

Dean laughed,and smacked Sams head child-like,just like they were kids again,pranking eachother.  
Dean looked forward Cas' memory still in the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months had past.the days filled with movies,and going out for meals. Dean actually liked helping out,Sam seemed to enjoy his company,and Jess seemed to be grieving well. Well no one grieves well but,she seemed happier.

Dean felt like he wasn't really needed with Sam and Jess anymore.they were seeming to be doing fine on their own.   
They were going out all the time,Dean was starting to get lonely,he wanted to get out more. See Cas. he still hadn't forgotten about the kiss they had,the beautiful blue eyes that stared at him in a daydream. The perfect smile which he could stare at for days. He just needed to see him,even though he had met him for two days almost he felt like he had known him for years.

dean packed his things,and was ready to leave back to Lawrence,he knew it was about time he left Sam and Jess to their own devices.   
When explaining to Sam that he was going to leave,Sam understood. They were brothers,he probably knew Dean was lonely by looking at him one time.

Him and Sam gave each other their usual hug,patting each others backs. 'See you little brother,you need anything you just call?you too Jess'  
Sam smiled,his hair seemed to have got longer,he was getting stressed he had no time to get it cut,he just wanted to care for Jess,he was so grateful for all the time Dean had been there for.

Jess smiled,her blonde beautiful hair resting along her back,Dean hugged her,Giving her a slight peck on the cheek.   
'thankyou Dean,i really do appreciate you helping,you go have fun,you deserve it' she nudged him,implying he was going to find this mystery girl they believed he had,Sam had told her because them two never kept secrets from eachother. Jess was excited to her about this mysterious person,they seemed to have changed Dean.   
'And Dean?' Jess stopped Dean before he left the house, 'You go back to that mystery person you've been hiding from us,they changed you in a good way,that i believe is a keeper' she smiled,her sweet smile which Sam adored.  
Sam and Jess stood in the doorway as Dean walked over to his car,dropping all his bags into his car.

Dean nodded and waved as he left the driveway. He knew he would see Sam soon,possibly in a couple of days unless Sam and Jess wanted some time alone.  
Dean needed to go back to the little village,to Barneys. For three months and Cas was always on his mind. The kiss mainly,what Dean would do for a kiss like that again,he knew where he would be going first. But would Cas remember him? No Dean knew that Cas would have someone by now,he was gorgeous. With them looks he obviously would have someone.

As he drove back down to the little village of Lawrence where Barneys and Uncle Johns was always placed. He was starting to feel scared to go back,it had been 3 months since he had seen Cas,like he thought before,he was scared Cas would have found someone else,he was very handsome anyone would have gone for him. He was mainly scared because of how late he was returning to see him at,it had been 3 months,normally when someone says they are going to be back soon,they are usually a week or so.Cas might be angry,this is what Dean feared most.   
He really liked Cas,and he felt like he had let him down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village was still the same,the same atmosphere,the same shops and mostly the same people.Just different hunters passing by,mostly the hunters go from town to town,they don't stop for nobody.

Dean drove up to the same motel as last time,the rocks once again crackerling as the car wheels rode over them. Dean stepped out hoping Cas would be out taking the bins,but he wasn't. Dean looked down,not seeing Cas made him sad,what if he did move. it could of been a possibility,maybe Cas didn't like waiting anymore.   
Dean needed to get his heavy bag into his room,before he could check Cas was inside. Dean was getting more nervous by the second.

The same man still worked at the counter,nodding at dean not even asking what he needed,he already knew. These people sure did have a good memory.Dean cocked his eyebrow,but laughed it off he knew these kind of people.

Dean got into his motel room,dropping his bag onto the bed,before resting back onto the bed,the drive had been long. He just needed a beer and a slice of pie,that would be great. And obviously to make the night better,he needed Cas. Last time he didn;t even get Pie,he needed to this time. But he sure did get Cas.

He moved his wrist to check the time,it was 8. He thought this was a reasonable time to check if Cas was working,so it stepped up fixing his jeans and jacket,he hated it when his jeans bunched up.

Grabbing the motel keys and holding them in his parm,Dean walked out,heading towards Barneys,slamming his door behind him.  
The tension in his body was building now,he could feel himself shaking. He stopped,he could see Cas stood in the window,he smile once again glowing up the whole room.Oh Dean did miss those eyes,he had spent 3 months trying to get every detail right i his memory,and finally he could see them for himself again. Hes still looked the same,his brown hair just swiped a tiny bit over his ocean blue eyes. Dean noticed that Cas was wearing his shirt,a smile rose on his face.Cas had obviously been wearing it as a normal shirt,he didn;t know dean was there. Unless somehow Cas had the same shirt,but it was still big for him,it dangled down his black skinny jeans,which Dean loved actually,as they were tight in all the right places.

Dean started walking again,getting closer to the door. his breath becoming more quick and sharper.  
One more step,Cas still hadn't seen him yet,this was growing on Dean,he wanted Cas to notice. Would Cas even recognize him?

He plumped himself onto the same seats he had sat in last time he was In here and waited,lightly resting his head on the table,nearly knocking the salt and pepper shakers. He didn't want to look like he was waiting for Cas to come over,that would just be awkward.

Cas stepped out of the kitchen,from the corner of his eye he saw Dean. He wasn't entirely sure it was him,this had happened a lot. He saw a normal guy,but thought it was Dean,but it never was. But this time he was sure,he knew that face. The bumps along his chin,he once touched,the red rosy lips he once laid his own onto.Those freckles which bounced off his skin,Cas was sure alright. Dean lifted his head,to see Cas stuck in the same place just examining him. Dean tilted his head,squinting his eyes,then suddenly noticing that it was Cas before moving his eyes quickly,he didn't know how to control the situation.

Cas put his plate on top of the counter,shouting over something to gabriel,and removing his apron from his waist. He breathed heavily his heart was beating fast now,he felt his stomach dropping. He had been waiting for this day in 3 months,it had finally came. This was the guy he was always dreaming about,he felt sick,he was so happy he just didn't want to mess it up.

He took a deep breath before stepping over towards Dean.  
Dean still remained in the same position,he didnt hear Cas' small footsteps coming towards him,before jumping at the sound of a sweet smooth voice beside him,  
'Would you like some coffee?' Dean lifted his head,he wasn't really in the mood for any coffee,he just wanted to see Cas.  
As he lifted his head,he was shocked to see the blue ocean eyes he seemed to miss for a whole long time.Cas gave a smile, he had missed that face,they had only met on that day 3 months back,but it felt like he had knew Dean for years.

'No thanks,a pie would be nice though' Deans stomach rumbled in the thought of food,Cas nodded,leaving the table and heading into the back. Dean watched him as he walked slowly into the kitchen,his voice flowing against the walls as he shouted Deans order.  
Dean stared forward thinking about how he longed for Cas,and now all he wanted to do was grab his face and kiss him,but he felt like he couldn't. People would stare,and maybe the hunters who beat Cas up were in here,so he decided to leave to later,if there was a later.

Cas rushed back,shouting something back at the kitchen angrily ,then shaking his head like he was used to it. He popped the plate in front of Dean,removing the towel from under it,which had kept his fingers from getting burnt.  
Dean laughed,a huge grin rose on his face. He rubbed his hands together before taking his first bite into his pie.  
Cas watched,smiling at the thought of Dean being happy,he had longed for this moment,where Dean walked through the cafe doors for ages now. and it finally had came.  
He slid into the opposite chair,watching as Dean filled his mouth with the steaming pie,Cas fidgeted as he wanted to speak to Dean,he just didn't know what to say.  
Dean glanced up,noticing Cas was nervous.he dropped his fork making a slight clanging sound,Cas still not moving from his position.

'Nice shirt where did you get it?' Dean asked sarcastically while sipping down a beer,which Cas brought along even though Dean didn't ask for it.he raised an eyebrow to him,as he gave a smile then bowed his head.

Cas chuckled,then answered 'Well I met a guy 3 months back actually' Dean listened,nodding as Cas started the story. 'And he thought he was the bad guy,i mean he did throw a few punches here and there'   
Dean smiled down on his plate then adding 'But he was handsome right?' He gave a little laugh,

Cas nodded,nicking the edges of the pie on Deans plate,Dean slapped his fingers and Cas gave out a big laugh,nearly echoing over the music.  
'Yes he was handsome,well anyways,i got into a bit of trouble,For some reason he decided to help me' Dean looked up,abit confused of what Cas was trying to say to him. 'it confused me actually,i mean this guy had told me he wasn't the type to help people,or stay with them. That he left them most of the time,but why me of all people?i don;t know but he did. He proved himself wrong' Cas smiled up at Dean then bowing his head down,still smiling but relieving the memory.  
Dean stopped eating,and looked towards Cas.  
'Why do you believe in me so much Cas?' Dean wanted to know how of all people why would he chose him to believe in.

'you seem different,there are loads of people who come here every week,but if any of them had seem the state I was in that night,they wouldn't of helped. But you,you seemed to want to help me' Cas nibbled on the pieces of pie he managed to nick,he wanted to tell Dean how much of a good person he was.

Dean looked confused,no one ever said he was different,not really. Not in a good way,what was so special about him that Cas longed for,that Cas wanted to believe in him. He smiled at the thought of someone actually liking him,actually thinking differently of him,then most people would.

'After what you said in the Cafe,when you said don't be the type of person I thought I was,i guess I wanted to prove myself to you' Dean mumbled looking down at his clean plate,trying to avoid eye contact in case he burst into laughter,dew to the fact whenever he seen Cas' eyes,he had a shooting pain of butterflies in his stomach.

'I am glad I had that impression on you,But why me? I am nothing special Dean. Those guys could of hurt you?' Castiel really didn't know why Dean helped him,it would of been easier for him to be left,then Dean wouldn't be in trouble,not like he was or anything.

Dean was confused,this beautiful blue eyed wonder was really doubting himself. This amazing person really hated themselves,Dean wanted to leap over the table and hug Cas tight.  
'What do you mean? Even if i knew them guys were going to hurt me,i would of still helped you,you wanna know why Cas? because you,this guy i happened to see in the parking lot outside the motel just round the corner,the same guy who offered me coffee,he helped me rethink about myself,i was a nasty guy Cas. You made me believe in myself,so why can't you have a little faith in yourself?' Dean really feel for Cas,he knew what it was like to feel worthless.

'I guess,with being beaten up all the time,you forget you know' Tears filled his eyes,Cas was relieving the memories of his past.

Dean really didn't want to talk about this in the cafe,he felt like he and Cas should get to know eachother,maybe somewhere private. Dean didn't want sex,he wanted to talk to Cas. He wanted to know what was bothering him.  
'Cas would you like to speak about this some place else?i mean,load music and singing drunk men isn't going to help!'   
Cas giggled through his tears,he loved the way Dean could make him smile in the matter of seconds.  
'yeh,i would like that. i know a nice spot' 

Dean nodded,Cas did know this place better than him,it was wise for him to chose the place. If it was Deans choice they would end up at a grubby bar,or the motel room.  
Cas stood him,walking over to gabriel. 'can i leave early? promise i will be here for my morning shift?'   
Gabriel looked over at Dean and smiled back at Cas. 'Whos that Cassie?wait is that-

Cas placed his fingers on Gabriels lips to shush him. he just nodded,Gabriel giggled,Cas talked about everything to him,he knew who this guy was.  
he shoved Cas' finger away and smiled 'you go have fun kiddo,he's a nice chap' 

Cas smiled,patting gabriels back. he smiled at Dean signalling for them to leave.  
Dean shot up,grabbing some bread from the table,after the pie he was still hungry but he guessed he should be fine until the morning.  
Castiel didn't have a coat,Dean guessed that if he was beaten up all the time,he didn't need one. Dean hated thinking about Cas being beaten up everyday,why didn't they just leave him be.

'Well we have to walk there,its a short path you don't have to stretch your legs to far' Cas chuckled showing Dean the way.

Dean was concerned he could see a slight bruise against Cas' cheek,it looked fresh,morning fresh. And it looked sore.

'where did you get that?' Dean gentelly brushed Cas' face with his thumb,making sure he didn't hurt him,but to make him feel safe.  
Cas tried to laugh it off,but Dean could see in Cas' teared filled eyes Cas was upset. Dean stopped them,placing his hand on Cas' shoulder,jolting them to stop in the middle of the path.  
'Cas?' Dean needed to know,and he needed to know the reason. Cas was a amazing man,why would they do that to him?  
'it doesn't matter Dean,i am fine' Castiel didn't want to tell Dean,he felt like a burden,he hated telling his problems to people. He didn't want Dean of all people feeling like they had to look after him. Cas started to walk again,but was stopped by Deans hard grasp against his arm.  
'Cas,tell me?i know that you feel like you don't want me to look after you,but i do okay?! just tell me' Cas stared into Deans eyes as he spoke,Dean was right,but he didn't want to tell him incase he fell to tears.  
'Dean you do-

Dean interupted Cas,he needed to know what happened,he hated seeing people like this. He grabbed Castiel by the face,placing a soft and tender kiss upon his lips,then resting his forehead against the others,briskly making their noses touch.  
'Cas i know its hard' he played with the hairs on the back of his neck,swirling his thumbs in a circular rotation. 'believe me i know,but you have to tell me. you can't keep this all bottled up'  
Tears fell from Castiels deep blue eyes as Dean spoke. They were stood in the nearby park, inbetween many trees. Dean pulled him into a hug,resting his face against his shoulder,soothing his back.  
Castiels tears fell down Deans back,he could barley speak. he just wanted to stay here,hugging Dean. He felt safe,he dug his face into Deans shoulder,trying so hard to stop crying.

'can-can,we sit over th-there' Cas spoke his lip quivering from crying,he could hardly speak. Dean held his waist bringing him over to the bench which just sat meters away from them.  
Castiel slumped down,his hand molding into Deans. He had to tell him now,he could see the concern in Deans eyes,the moonlight making the green glitter and fit perfectly with the trees behind him.

'Well,it was thi-s morning' Dean looked into Cas' eyes,as he spoke. Castiels words were slurring and weak,his lip still quivering.  
'i was doing-g my n-normal shift,and this,lets say he isn't our usual type of costumer' Dean nodded,listening to every word Cas sad,he could feel a sharp pain in his gut,he knew something bad happened,he could feel it in Castiels slight cries.

'i had never me-met him before,but somehow he kne-knew me' Cas wiped his few tears away off his cheeks,but more just fell out of his beautiful ocean eyes.  
'i thought he was nice,chatty at first,but he turned in a matter of seconds' Dean didn't like the way this was going.  
'he slammed his cup,it scared the life out of me. i asked him-m what he was doing,but he sat there laughing. He said that i was his prize. i was his winnings,and soon he would come back-k and collect me' Deans eyes were tearing but he didn't know why.

'He said it was you-u he was playing again-against' Dean sharply grabbed Castiels hand,he didn't know what he was talking about,he was so confused,he wasn't in a 'game' a game in which Castiel was the prize.  
'wait what?he mentioned me?' Dean was concerned now,was Cas hurt because of him?did he cause the bruise.

'he said,that you and me well,he saw us that morning. He knows your d-dad. he said,its unfinished business' Cas breathed in,making him yelp a slight bit.

'Cas i have no idea what this man is going on about,but he is not ever going to hurt you again. okay?' Dean grasped Cas' tear wet face,and kissed the corner of his lips,then tracing back towards the centre,then pulling him into a hug.

'Dean,thats not all of it' Dean brought Cas to his face,staring deeply into his eyes. 'he-he said that if i see you again,he would kill you' Dean looked down at the floor,it wasn't the first time he had been threaten like this. but this time it seemed more scary and personal.

'Cas why did he punch you?' he brushed off the fact that someone wanted him dead,he was just focused on finding out about Cas,and why he was hurt instead of Dean.

'Well,i told him no. i said i wanted to see you,that if you came back that i would rather be dead' Cas fiddled with Deans shirt,tears streaming down his face now. Dean was shocked,not only did Cas get a beating because of him,Cas said that he would rather be dead then see him die. Dean was getting angry now,not at Cas but with this random man that seemed to want him Dead

'Dean,i am so sorry. he got mad,he said i shouldn't be sticking up for a winchester and he hit me. He said soon he will be back to claim his prize. He said if you don't die,i will. I am so sorry Dean,but you are not dying' Castiel was sobbing now,tears darkening Deans jacket. Dean was shocked that Cas would do that for him,but he couldn't let him,   
'no' Dean could only say that,he was so upset that Cas would feel so worthless that he would just give up his life like that.  
Cas looked up,scared that Dean was just going to run away,and never come back. leaving him all alone.  
'what?' Cas whispered,he felt like someone was watching them,and he wanted to make sure Dean was still listening.

'no Cas,we are getting through this together,whoever this guy is,he wants me. none of us is dying,no way! no way am i going to let you die Cas,no!' Dean was starting to get angry,Cas sat and stared at Deans hands started to shake,and his feet started to tremble.he had never felt so protective over someone.

Cas nodded,and leaned into kiss Dean,grabbing the hem of Deans shirt to pull him in closer. their lips collided,the feeling rushing through both their veins,Dean and Cas tilted their heads into a more comfortable position.  
Dean lifted his lips from Cas,grabbing him by the waist 'everything is going to be okay' he reassured Cas.

Cas had stopped crying,he loved hugging and kissing Deans sweet lips,he wished that they could do more,but it didn't seem the right time to ask. Cas nodded,he didn't feel like up to talking. They sat on the bench,Cas head leaning onto deans shoulder,Dean rested his head against his,causing Cas to jump slightly.

'Dean?' Cas was in need to ask Dean something,since he had first seen him that day.  
Dean looked down at Cas' face,the moonlight made Cas look beautiful,making his eyes stand out and glitter against then light. his skin pale white,glimmering against the darkeness.  
'yeah Cas?' Dean didn't have a clue what Cas was going to ask,he hoped it wasn't anything to do with the strange man who was out to kill them.

'do you believe in love at first sight?' Cas giggled at the question,he felt so girly asking Dean that,but really thats what he felt.

Dean looked up into the night sky,counting as many stars as he could. 'Infact i do,you know' Dean smiled,thinking about the first time he laid eyes on Cas,that was love at first sight for him.  
Dean slightly squeezed Castiels lean muscles on his arm.

'why is that Dean?' Castiel was curious,he really wanted to know. because he felt it was real too,the way that the first time he ever saw dean stepping out of his car,it made his heart thud,it made him have a butterflies. it did ever since.  
Dean laughed,he didn't want to sound to cheesy,but he had to say what he felt.  
'I fell for you when i saw you for the first time didn't I?' Dean giggled kissing Cas' cheek,and making his way towards his neck. placing tender kisses down the side,causing Cas to drop his head back,and giggle.

'I don't know Dean,but i am sure that when you stepped out of that Car,and smiled at me. i knew some how that i loved you'   
Dean smiled to himself,he was so happy that he had found someone who got him,he actually felt the same. Cas had just declared his love to hi,but did Dean love him?  
Dean thought for a moment.

'Cas i know that this sounds weird,as we have only seen eachother for three days' Cas nodded biting down on his knuckles,snuggling up-to Deans warm Chest as his arms were starting to get cold.

'well the thing is-  
Dean didn't know how to say it,but he needed to.  
'i think i love you' Cas laughed,tears forming into the corner of his eyes.  
'thats not weird,thats beautiful' Cas smiled up at dean,his lips rosy red,he grabbed Deans face,passionately gliding their tongues together,the rush of their kisses radiated through Cas, he needed more of Dean.  
Dean pushed Cas further towards him,holding him near him by his waist. 

'Dean,i loveyoutoo' Cas giggled as they kissed under the moonlight.The moon reflecting against the little pond which rested just a few meters from their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning after. When Dean and Cas had sat and talked about what happened to Cas,they kissed for a while. Just embracing eachothers presence,Dean felt like it was weird as they had told each other that they were in love,just after three days. Maybe love at first sight did exist?  
They sat by the pond for a few hours,just talking and getting to know eachother. Dean had found out that Cas was very close to Micheal,that they were best friends actually. But Micheal had taken advantage over Castiel to get to girls,it was Cas who told him where to go,as he was getting sick of being used. He had also found out that Cas didn't live at home,his Dad didn't agree with Cas' sexuality so Castiel left,his brother Gabriel worked at Barneys with him,he was still living with their Dad,but he didn't mind Cas' sexuality he just wanted to make sure he had his brother. Castiel wasn't from Kansas,he moved down there when he was ten,his father was a priest and he needed to change his church as soon as someone found out that Cas was gay.  
Dean felt special,Cas had said that all these things were close to him,and he had never told anybody,he had even told Dean about him being beat up by his father,due to him liking men. He thought that beating him,and not feeding him would let go of his demon inside of him,but Cas always knew that what he felt was true,there was no cure for who he his heart fell for.

After they had spoke,and kissed and hugged under the trees,Cas became tired,Dean walked him home like a true gentelmen,he wanted to make sure Cas didn't bump into Crowley or any hunter to be exact. he didn't want him more hurt then he already was.

Castiel showed Dean where he lived,it was just by Barneys,a small apartment. It was a bungalow,just right for Cas. Dean assumed he lived alone as there was only one car parked outside. The lights were off so Dean knew there was no one in. Cas stumbled towards his small patch of grass which led up to his front door,smacking his pockets trying to search for his keys,he knew he had put them in there for sure. As soon as he heard the clanging he reached in grabbing the keyring of keys.

Dean wanted to hug Cas,and stay with him. He wanted to be his safety,and to keep him in his hold,to make sure no one could hurt him. But it was wrong,he didn't want to seem to keen,he didn't want to scare Cas off. There was something about Cas that Dean couldn't put his finger on. He seemed different,to everyone else. Through everything he had been through,he still saw the good in everything. He was almost like an angel.

Cas turned to Dean with his rosy lips arching slightly into a smile. 'So erm...this is it' Cas pointed his hand towards his apartment,still smiling towards Dean. The street lamp reflecting off his galaxy-like blue eyes.   
'There you have the nicely ordered bins,which mr Peters likes to put in the skip down the road,and oh yes the most famous piece my tiny broken garden gnome who once lived,but sadly James down the road,accidentally managed to kick over while I was asleep' Cas let out a laugh,with brought a smile to Deans face,he started laughing too,Cas always managed to bring a smile to his face.  
Dean walked over,clashing their lips together,the scent of Castiel,rushing through his bones like electricity. Cas grabbed Deans waist bringing their hips together,fiddling with Deans hair on the back of head,feeling all tingling throughout his body.  
There tongues working with rhythm,Cas' lips with soft,and moist. They almost made Deans legs feel like jelly,he moved his hand up and down Cas' chest,touching every inch of it,slowing going over every curve and muscle he had.

Cas smiled against Deans lips 'Come inside with me' his voice was humble,and to Dean it was sexy. Cas already had a deep voice,but this type was even more better. Dean looked at Cas,and licked his lips slowly. He could tell Cas was enjoying this as he jolted slightly,grabbing Deans coat tighter,urging him to come towards him.  
Dean nodded,and brought their lips together once again,running his hands around Cas' neck,making him groan softly.

Cas backed up towards the front door,his lips still on Deans,straddling to find the key which was dropped back into his pocket.  
Dean laughed as Cas struggled to find the key,so he reached his hand down Cas' back,slightly squeezing his ass,then collecting the keys which he was looking for. Cas gasped as his felt Deans hand against his Ass,he laughed because it was a nice feeling.

Dean slotted the keys into the door,pushing Cas' back against it to open it,they were so excited Cas nearly dropped to floor,as he wasn't looking where he was going,his eyes just couldn't stop scanning Dean.

Dean shut the door behind them,as they collided once again,soft groans left Cas' throat,as the kisses became more passionate. Dean didn't want to move to fast,Cas was hurt what if all this kissing was hurting him. Dean bit down onto Cas' bottom lip,as there lips separated.   
Dean didn't want to hurt Cas,and this wasn't the first time this had happened with a guy. He was scared that Cas was still a virgin in the bedroom department,he didn't want to ask.So he gazed into his eyes,licking his lips as Cas spread a smile across his face.  
'Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?' Dean grinned at Cas,he fiddled with the hem of Castiels shirt,he wanted it off,but he had to not be selfish,he had to think of Cas.

Castiel blushed,bowing his head. he hated compliments,it always felt like people were lying to him.   
'It seems you are trying to flirt with me,Mr winchester' Cas answered back,not saying thankyou because he knew it was't true,even if Dean thought it was.   
The way Cas said Deans name,brought shivers up his spine,he wished he could hear it over and over again.Dean wanted Cas so bad,but he couldn't,he knew he couldn't. not untill Cas was less bruised,and they had only known eachother for 3 days,thats to quick right?

'That seems to be the Case,but is it working?' Dean winked at Cas,moving further towards his face,he could feel Castiels breath against his neck, it was nice and steady,the air was warm,just how he liked it.  
Cas looked down,blushing,he looked up into Deans emerald eyes,and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips,then kissing the tip of Deans nose,before nuzzling into Deans shoulder. He raised his hands around Dean,bringing him closer,breathing heavily into his shirt. Dean smiled,and wrapped his arms around Cas,he looked down at Cas,and lifted his head so he could once again see those beautiful eyes.  
'Cas?are you okay' Dean had concern in his eyes,Cas seemed upset,and the way he hugged him so tightly,like he was scared,made Dean wonder,should he stay?  
Cas didn't answer,he was to scared. he didn't want to cry,but he needed to tell Dean.

'Dean,its been a while since anyone actually cared,i guess its a shock to me' Cas rested his head against Deans chest,his brown fluffy strands raises alittle as his head pushed into Deans torso.  
Dean smiled to himself,but it let go. this had meant that Cas never really had anyone,he had his brother.but not really,he had only seen him at Barneys,but nowhere after that. Cas would probably come home,and sit all alone. everyday,he didn't deserve this. The sweet and happy Cas,didn't deserve all this hate,and loneliness. Dean needed to stay now,he couldn't make Cas feel even more alone,or let down.  
Once again Dean lifted Castiels head,he could see the tears merging in the corners of his eyes. 'Cas,i am never leaving okay. I care so much,all those months away from that night,i couldn't stop thinking about you! those beautiful big blue eyes,that smile which lightened the whole room. I missed that so much,and no i have it.' Dean breathed in slowly,trying to brush his tears merging away. he didn't want to cry,he didn't want to make Cas feel worse.

'everyone leaves,thats what they do. please don't leave?' Cas looked into Deans eyes,a tear streaming down his left cheek. he was going to burst any minute now. he didn't care,Dean was probably going to see him cry anyways, he didn't want him to leave.  
everyone he loved or spoke to,saw evil in him,they left because they hated the way he was. now cas had found someone who actually saw something other than evil.

'Really?you think that i am going to leave? I have been thinking about you for so long,now i am finally with you. why would i leave?this is what i wanted for a long time. no chance am I stepping out of this village' Dean laughed,he wanted to shine a light on the situation,he wanted to see Cas smile,that smile that he had dreams about for months.  
Cas giggled,it was weak and it trembled,Dean knew Cas was crying,he could hear the slight sniffles.  
'Thanks Dean,could you possibly stay with me tonight? i mean you don't have to,its just that i am scared about Crowley'   
Cas eyes were still fixed on Dean,tears streaming down his face,falling past the bruise that Crowley had gave him.

Dean nodded and brought Cas' head against his chest,rubbing circles in his back,and Cas sobbed into his shoulder.  
'shhh,nothing is going to happen to you when i am around you got that?' Dean could feel Cas nod against his chest,he did feel abit over protective but Cas didn't seem to mind. 

Cas sobbed into Deans chest,Dean hated seeing people cry. he knew Cas was scared,this crowley guy sounded tough. but Dean knew that if he came near Cas,he was not going to touch him.  
'Cas are you tired?' Dean had cried many times before,he knew that Whenever you cry it makes you tired.Cas nodded,he hair tickling the underneath of Deans neck.,dean giggled slightly.

'right,lets go to bed?' Dean offered to Cas,he wasn't sure whether Cas wanted to,but sleep was good. he didn't even know if Cas wanted him to sleep in the same bed as him.  
'Yeh okay' Cas let go of Dean,reaching up to grab his face,bringing him in for a kiss.  
Then breaking the kiss,twiddling his fingers with Deans,before leading him towards his bedroom.

It was nothing special,it was full of clothes on the floor,dirty plates and cups from where Cas had drank and eaten. But Dean liked it,it was small and cosy. Dean liked this way of living he was used to it.  
Cas stripped from his top tiredly,he groaned at the thought of moving to get into bed. Dean walked over and helped him out of his shirt,his bruises shining in the light passing through the window. Dean stroked the biggest one slightly,making Cas wince through the pain.  
'Cas you need to get these checked out?it looks painful' Cas looked down and huffed,Dean could still see the scar from where the drunks had cut him a few months back,which Dean had patched up.  
'Dean,i have had worse,i can deal with it' His voice was tired and snappy he could tell he hated speaking about it,and Dean knew he didn't want to argue with him,but he didn't want to see him hurt either.

'No,you are seeing someone about it,you can't just hurt while that dick Crowley walks around' Dean put his hand on Cas' cheek rubbing his thumb across his jaw,Cas leaned into the touch,it was a while since someone had done that. He squeezed his eyes shut,he didn't want help he just wanted to carry on his normal life,but with Dean of course.

he placed he hand ontop of Deans,stroking the veins down Deans wrist. 'Whats the point in getting it checked if its just going to happen again' he bowed his head,still stroking Deans arm,tears forming once again in his eyes. Dean could feel Cas' pain,it showed in his eyes,Dean could see the years of pain that Castiel had experienced. 

Dean grabbed Castiels wrists,bringing him closer,gently placing a kiss on his forehead. Cas breathed slowly letting all his pain out,and rested his forehead against Deans. It felt like all his problems were starting to disolve when he was with Dean.  
But right now they seemed to be flooding in,mainly because no one actually cared this much.

Dean looked right into Castiels eyes,and gave a small grin. he grabbed the side of his face and breathed ' Remember what I said just before?nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am around. I am going to find this Crowley douche,and i am going to stop him in his tracks. This is obviously between mes and him,and you are not getting in the middle of it' he squeezed his eyes shut,he didn't know who this man was but somehow he had to stop him.

Cas shuck his head,he didn't want Dean to get hurt because of him.   
'No,just leave it Dean. you are not getting hurt too' Cas let go and started to strip off his pants,and then looking at Dean,and placing a gentle kiss on his soft pink lips. 'can we just go to sleep,i don't want to talk about it' Cas kept his hand resting on Deans shoulder. he rubbed it lightly,signaling Dean to come over to the bed with him.

Dean huffed in surrender,he knew agruing with Cas was pointless,Cas was a big talker he would just have to call Sam in the morning.   
Castiel shuffled over the dirty clothes,and made his way towards the double bed. He slipped under the duvet,wrapping it around his muscly body,moaning as his rubbed his face against his pillow. Dean smiled as he could see Cas' hair scruffy and spread all over the pillow.   
He stripped from his clothes,chucking them over his shoulder,kicking off his boots before walking over the the tired body spread across the bed.   
Dean lifted up the duvet and led next to Cas,he turned to face him. 'Your bossy,you know that' Dean laughed,Castiel opened one eye,and gave Dean a massive grin. The grin Dean loved,the smile which showed all of his lovely teeth,which gave him crinkles around his eyes. Dean smiled and bit his lip,he was so happy he had met this treasure of a man.

'Come here' Castiel pleaded,opening his arms wide,directing Dean to come closer. Dean rolled his eyes,and shuffled in closer to Cas' chest. Dean tangled his legs with Cas',their body heats clashing together. Their bare chests sticking together,Dean moved his fingers along the bumps of Cas' shoulder blades. Castiel had an amazing body,for a man who was beaten up alot,he sure was in good shape.   
Castiel leaned his head against Deans shoulder,kissing his collar bone. 'Thankyou Dean,I am sorry that we didn't do anything more than a kiss. I guess i am just old fashioned' Cas giggled into Deans shoulder. his breath making Deans bones tingle.

'You know what Cas,you know what type I was. I normally would be going by now,but for some reason this feels right. That would be nice,but to be honest we don't need that to make this better. i love it already' Dean smiled into Castiels hair,it smelt wonderful,like apples. 

'I couldn't agree more' Cas yawned,he was getting tired now. After everything happening in his life,sleep was his escape,he was always tired. But he didn't want to sleep,he wanted to talk to Dean all night.  
'ay little solider,lets get some sleep' Dean stroked his jaw line,then starting to fiddle with his ears. Cas moved in closer,passionately kissing Deans lips,running his hands all over his body,reaching down to squeeze Deans Ass. Dean bit into Cas' lip softly,and smiling against him as a rush of excitement ran through his body. They tongues slid together like they were made for each other. Castiel let out a tired moan,and giggled against Deans body,the vibrations ran through Deans body.  
Then wrapping his legs around Deans waist he lifted Dean up so he was on top of him. They laid there for a few minutes,their bodies gliding together,their skin hot and heavy against each other,there lips never falling apart. Deans hands played with Castiels sides,causing him to jolt because it was his tickle spot.Cas laughed,his yelps and giggles echoing through the room.  
Dean slid next to him,playing with his hair,and rolling it through his fingers. He smiled down at the man beside him giggling his heart out.   
Dean smiled again,he loved seeing Cas smile,it was beautiful.

'I love you' Dean whispered into Castiels ear,it tickled Castiel once again,this was amazing for him. All his life he wanted to be accepted and now he was finally being seen for who he was,Dean cared enough to break through Castiels walls.

'Dean Winchester,you amazing man. You want to know why i always see so much good in everybody?because i never wanted anyone to feel like i feel about myself. But you broke my walls and now whenever i am with you,i feel like i can escape' Castiel took a deep breath,'I love you,Dean winchester' He looked up giving Dean a smile,so bright it made Dean blush.   
Dean took Castiels body,and brought them two together,he loved this feeling. The feeling that he was led in a bed,with someone who actually cared for him,and this person was so broken,and so insecure he just wanted to hug him so hard that all the problems of life would disappear.

Dean could hear Castiels heavy breathing,he was asleep. His hair ruffled up against Deans chest. Dean looked up at the ceiling,still stroking Castiels back,his eyes slowly closing as the darkness grew in the small bedroom.

This was a great night for both him and Cas. And he knew there was going to be more like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay i kind of forgot they didn't know who Crowley was,so just pretend he told Cas his name)

Dean awoke to a vibrating sound,it was getting louder and louder. He couldn't make out what it was,it was to early to work it out. The sun beamed against his bare arms and chest,each freckle glimmering in the heat. He squeezed his eyes as the sound started to drain him,it sounded like his phone. Rubbing his eyes,and removing any sleep which was still lingering in the corners,Dean removed the sheet from over his warm body slowly,making sure every move he made was careful so he wouldn't wake Cas,peeling his arm away from the body tangled in his own.  
Castiel looked beautiful,the sun shone against his bare back,showing each and every rib and muscle his back had. The cover just covering up to the bottom of his back,revealing the purple bruises which had been attacked onto him,but also his two little back dimples. His hair in every direction,tangled in his fingers,from where he must of been tossing and turning from the uncomfortable sores and bruises his body held.  
Dean smiled,he loved the sight of Castiel,the bruises didn't make him look ugly,all of his imperfections made him even more beautiful. 

After carefully removing himself from the cosy warmth of the bed,Dean tiptoed to his jean pocket,retrieving the vibrating noise.  
His phone read 'Sam',he had to get this,he had been trying ring him all morning.  
Dean turned to Cas,making sure he was still in his deep sleep,and walked quietly to the door,pulling the handle,still in silence incase he woke Cas.

He flipped his phone to his ear,his eyes still blurry as his stood in just his underwear in the small crowded hall. 

'Sam?' Dean answered with a rough tone,trying to sound a little awakened. 

'Dean,what have you been doing?i have tried ringing you all morning!' Sam sounded worried,Dean could hear his heavy breathing down the phone,sounding like Sam had been working hard to get hold of him,doing everything he could to speak to him. Dean knew something was up.

'What is it Sammy?' Dean shot up with concern,his words were sharp now,listening into every detail Sam was about to say.

'A man,he came here today. Looking for you' Sam breathed down the phone. Deans eyes grew wide,was it Crowley? why would he go to Sam?

'Are you hurt?' Dean asked,his words sounding just like a overprotective dad. He waited for the reply,ready to punch a wall,but he couldn't,he had to think of the helpless boy in the next room.

'No Dean,he said to tell you,Well his said he was coming to see you' Sam corrected himself,trying to get the story right.  
Deans eyes grew wider with anger,Crowley was such a dick,he went to Deans brother to find out where he was,anything could of happened.

'What?Who was it? Did you tell them i was here?' Dean was angry,so many questions hurtling out of his mouth at once,he prayed and hoped Sam didn't say anything.

'Erm,Dean he was a friend of Dads. He said he needed you to help him,i kind o-

Dean interrupted,he voice growing heavy now and his voice was still raising alittle bit. 'You told him didn't you'  
Sam breathed down the phone,Dean knew that he would be stood there nearly on the verge of tears,he knew Sam to well.

'Why what is wrong with him?he seemed nice to me?' Sam pleaded,he knew he had let his brother down now. But still he needed to know what this guy actually wanted?  
'Sam,no! its all fine,i-I' Dean had to lie,his bit his lip in concentration trying to come up with a lie to tell Sam,he didn't need Sam getting involved. 'I know him,its just last time we didn't get on to well' Dean lied through his teeth,guilt rising in his chest,crushing his heart. he hated lying to his brother,Sam trusted him and went along with the story. he knew dean was hiding something,but he knew it wasn't to big of a thing to worry about.

'Dean,is there something going on i need to know about?i mean i need to know' Sam huffed down the phone,stressed from trying to get hold of Dean because of a quick message.

Dean quickly glanced to Castiels bedroom door,then back to the wall. He really did want to tell Sam about Cas,but not right now. He needed to get this Crowley out of the way. 'No Sam,you know i would you. But could you please look up in Dads jornal who a man named ' Crowley' is,some dude in the cafe,said a man named crowley was coming to kill me' Sam laughed down the phone,Dean was strong he knew no one could beat him in a fight. Dean smiled,he knew that this crowley was a wimp,and also a coward,if there was a fight,it would be crowley cleaning up his own blood.  
'I know right!' Dean agreed,his smile rising but then quickly falling as his knew that if he left here to meet Crowley Cas still could get hurt. 

'Anyway Dean,be careful. I will search for this 'killer' and tell you what i find,there is bound to me something in Dads journal' Sam smiled,he loved doing his research,and when it came to his dads journal he loved it.  
'Geek' Dean teased at his brother,giggling to himself as he basically heard Sams bitchface through the phone.

'Shut up Jerk' Sam answered back,waiting for his brothers normal reply.  
'Bitch' Dean added,smiling at the nicknames he and his brother had for them. Sam hung up the phone,the beep ran through Deans ears,lingering there as the sound faded.  
his eyes still stinging from the bright sunlight reaching through the windows.  
He slowly creaked the door open,popping his head in to check on Cas. He was still sleeping,he had moved from his last position,he was now spread across the bed,his legs reaching over to Deans side. Dean chuckled and walk back over to the bed,nudging Cas' leg so he could squeeze back into his warmth.  
Dean laid there closing his eyes as he could feel Castiels breath against his shoulder,and his hair tickling his arm. Dean giggled as Cas moved his head,his hair brushing more into Deans arm.  
Dean turned onto his side,getting a better look at Castiel. He looked beautiful when he was dreaming,his hair was spread across his face,as hes cheek rested just under his pillow. Dean stroked his back softly,counting every muscle he could fine,his fingers brushing gently across the patches of purple which led on his tanned skin. 

Cas could feel a soft touch placed on his back,he was confused.But then it came as a quick realization that Dean had come in with him,and they both had kissed all night long,talking about their lives and what had sadly happened with Crowley. Cas need hear a few muffled sounds a few minutes before,but he just thought of it as the neighbours,and when Dean had left the bed,a cold breeze hit his face,tingling through his body.  
Slowly opening his eyes,he gave Dean a wide grin,showing all of his teeth as his cheeks flew red. He responded to Deans touch,placing his hands around Deans waist drawing him closer.Deans scent he once remembered from almost months from then was back,it was sweet and Cas breathed it in,feeling the beauty behind it.  
Deans warm arms strangled Cas' waist,never wanting to let go of the magnificent person it belonged too. Dean pressed his skin closer to Castiels,their skin almost in contact.  
Dean smiled into Castiels dreamy eyes,and he drew him closer,he gasped as he felt Cas' cold fingertips trail along his waist,it shivered through his heart,making him jump lightly.

'Morning beautiful' Dean smiled,staring longingly into the ocean of Castiels eyes,counting each crinkle which formed upon his face as his smiled at the compliment.  
Cas giggled,he never really been called that before. Not many people saw it,they thought he was ugly just because of who he was attracted too,he really hated society.

'Hi' castiels voice,was deep and humble,just the word 'hi' made Dean turned on,he loved the deepness of his voice in every way.  
Cas stared into Deans sparkling gems,they glimmered in the sunshine,his pupil growing bigger as he saw the sight of how beautiful Castiel was. Dean grinned,noticing how Castiel had been knocked into a quick trance,he nudged his chest shocking Castiel. Cas laughed,he felt awkward,Dean knew he had been looking at him,his eyes. Wow those eyes he thought. Dean twiddled his fingers through Castiels hair rolling each strand between each finger,tugging it slightly to tease Cas. Cas moaned as his hair was being pulled,it felt good to him. Almost turned on. no one really made Cas feel this good by pulling his hair,satisfaction spread across his face,as Dean continued to pull the loose strands.  
Dean was shocked as a small moan escaped Castiels throat,he seemed to like it though.so he deliberately did it again,just so he could hear the sweet soft moan from his mouth again.It echoed the small room,each time it grew louder.  
A quick gasp flew out of Castiel as his felt a tug once more. He pressed a kiss on Deans lips,licking the bottom lip and biting seductively with his teeth. Dean let out a moan,he loved the way he felt Castiels teeth drag against his lips,he needed him to do it again,he was craving it more now.

Dean pulled Cas' face in closer,doing anything to feel every inch of his mouth. The passionate kiss radiated against Castiels body,the shock of Dean pulling him close,made his grab Deans back,digging his nails in deeply and gripping tight.Their legs tangled in the sheets as the quick movement blared. Dean climbed above Castiel,and rested their heads together,there noses brushing together delicately, before pulling him in for another kiss. The rush filled his stomach,butterflies fluttering inside of him,he felt as if he was about to burst. This love he had for Castiel was something more,it seemed more meaningful,more pure then any other love he had. He realized that this man staring up at him,with those shimmering ocean blue eyes,was his love of his life. His soulmate. he smiled against Castiels lips relishing the thoughts which were captive in his mind,his teeth tugging onto his bottom lip,as his slowly dragged his mouth along it. He kissed his way along Castiel's jaw,nipping at it,and kissing it softly. His lips trailed against Cas' neck nibbling the skin,kissing the delicate scars which were fading among his skin.This made Dean sad,but happy in the way he knew Castiel was strong. He knew that Castiel was something to be looked after,someone to cherish. Someone who deserved to be happy. Dean started to make his way down to his adam apples,sucking it slightly just to hear that soft sweet moan once again.  
Castiel gripped onto Deans hair,imitating Deans actions and tugging it playfully,playing with the strands which were slightly curly and falling onto Deans face ,moaning as Deans lips made their way down his chest,kissing each and every rib in sight,including the bruises still left from the morning before. .  
Dean looked carefully at the Bruises,he knew they were sore,he kissed them delicately,making sure his actions wouldn't cause Cas any pain at all. He looked up at Castiel as his fingers gently traced along the painted marks amongst his skin. He placed three more kisses to the side of his ribs and whispered 'Beautiful'. Castiel smiled,even though the bruises made him look terrible.Dean saw the beauty. Each kiss sending his spine to flutter,his stomach was bursting to let out the masses of butterflies Dean had placed in there. This was special,Dean was amazing. Beautiful. But Castiel knew that Dean was to good for him,why would he go after Castiel in the firstplace? Castiel pushed the bad thoughts away just trying to rethink about the good things,and reconcile that there was a half naked man on his chest. Dean reached to Castiels collar bones,sweat still lingering after the night of tossing and turning. Usually Sweat is a dirty,and disgusting concept,but on Castiel anything looked beautiful,and Dean found it quite sexy. He placed gentle kisses along the bone of his collar,his legs placed on either side of Castiels hips,his hands massaging the roof of Castiels scalp,his eyes closed loving the feel of Castiel's hands tangling between his hairs of his head.He softly licked Castiels nipple,biting it faintly,tugging it forward so he could hear that beautiful moan. Dean looked up to see Cas laid there,his lips parted,and wet from where his mouth had been licking it,his chest was moving faster,the movements were breathtaking. The heat sprinkled on his chest,making his skin look shiny. Dean just wanted to be all over him. 

Castiel grabbed the back of Deans head,guiding him back to his lips,and he passionately held a kiss on Dean,moving along his lips and kissing the corners of his mouth,giggling in the process. Dean moaned against Castiels lips,and Castiel roamed his hands all over deans body,trying to grab and feel every part of it. He felt Castiels chuckle,and smiled with him,there lips close but nearly colliding,their breaths blowing against their lips. The cravings in their minds were going wild.  
Their breaths on each others skin,because of how close their bodies were. their bodies molding into each other,hips resting together,making Castiel jolt everytime they kissed,and when Dean rubbed against him it sent a rush through him.There dicks were practically touching,the need was getting high. Dean wanted to make Cas feel good,after all the pain,he desereved some joy,and pleasure.

'You're beautiful Dean Winchester' Castiel whispered into Deans ear,the air tickling Deans face,making him squirm alittle,Cas then placed a kiss at the lobe of his ear,sucking it slightly,then nibbling it as he made his way to his jaw. hearing Dean moan against him,as their chests stuck together.  
Deans lips curled into a smile Castiels voice was still tired,and humble. But it was sexy,the voice tingled through Deans body,making his legs turn to jelly,as Castiel whispered to him,he moaned against Castiels Chest after he felt his lips hit his earlobe nibbling and biting the soft skin.  
he grabbed Cas' face rapidly bringing him into a kiss,colliding their lips together like there was no time to lose. Their tongues forming the natural routine,sliding together like jigsaw puzzles. Castiel rolled his hips against Dean,the craving was overwhelming Dean was impressed,on how quick Cas had become incontrol,he thought his possessiveness was quite attractive.  
A moan released from Deans mouth,he was shocked by the quick movement Cas had just acted on,he brushed against him their dicks just lightly touching as their boxers met,he felt himself beginning to feel tingly he knew what this meant.Did Cas want this?  
Castiel continued to roll against Deans hips,wrapping his arms around Deans neck as he kissed him with a slight desperation he wanted to make sure Dean knew he was up for this. He needed this,his mouth craving the kiss he just experienced. His body was aching for Dean to respond in a rapid way.  
he felt himself becoming hard,he wasn't embarrassed as he could feel Deans dick brushing against his boxers,in the same situation,it felt good. He wanted Dean all over,everywhere. His mouth to be licking every part of him.   
Deans dick against him made his skin shiver,the rush was starting to make him heat up,it felt so good.Sweat formed upon his brow,the body heat was getting immense,but he liked it. A moan every second,become more pacy as they both began to move quicker,their hips moving in motion,their dicks brushing against the fabric. The kisses becoming more desperate,but Cas wanted to hold his orgasm longer. He wanted this sensation to last,he slowed his hips,reaching down to Deans shaft. Dean placed his lips against Castiels neck sucking the skin and licking over the red stamp left lingering on top of the delicate surface.  
Castiel stroked the bottom of Deans belly fiddling with the hip bones which touched his arms lightly,brushing the top of his shaft,looking up into Deans eyes to see his reaction.He felt Dean shiver with pleasure on top of his sweaty skin,his hips still moving against Dean.His face grinned as he knew this was Deans spot.

He placed his hands underneath the waistband of his boxers feeling Deans body tremble beneath him,gently trailing one finger down his dick,teasing Dean as his reached the tip,stroking it lightly to feel Deans body jolt at the slight satisfaction. Dean jolted once more against Cas,as he went under the waistband,his kisses becoming more aggressive and demanding. he rolled his hips against Cas' hand,sheering with pleasure as his moaned more loudly now. Cas rolled his hips against Deans body,the pleasure vibrating against his skin,his hand moving faster along Deans Dick,the movements going from slow to fast in a matter of seconds. he placed his cold fingertips along the top,making Dean thrust against Castiels hands,rubbing against Castiels dick,causing him to moan. Dean reached for Cas' underpants,pulling them over his ass and chucking them to the other side of the room,placing himself back on top of Cas' naked body. Castiels hands moved down Deans back,one hand still moving up and down his shaft,his moans crying against Castiels neck as he sucked the same spot. Cas slowly removed Deans boxers,throwing them in the same direction of his.not moving his lips away from the side of Deans face. He arm just in between them,Deans dick still thrusting into his hand.  
'oh Cas' Dean moaned against Castiels jaw,Castiel loved it when he called him Cas,Deans voice was trembling from pleasure,sending a rush of electricity through Castiels body.  
Dean grabbed Castiels wrists away from his dick,placing them behind Castiels wet hair,passionately placing a kiss on every inch of skin he could find,he kept his hold on Castiels wrists,his tongue rolling over each of Castiels ribs and muscles. Castiel moaned louder,as his hips with Deans were moving more in control and faster.

Dean moved quicker now,he was reaching closer to his orgasm,feeling slight hints of pleasure before losing it again. He wanted to make Cas feel good,so he moved his naked bare body inline against Cas. A slight sound of pleasure escaped Cas,the hot and heavy bodies moving together,their dicks sliding and pressing together,all the pleasure causing them to moan so heavy and loud,but they didn't care.

'Dean' Castiel gasped with pleasure,he wasn't going to last that long,their dicks were in better movement now. Their skins roughly colliding together,more moans and gasps of joy were exiting their mouths as the pleasure carried on.  
Castiel whined into his mouth,as Dean moved his hips more quickly,their hips smashing together. 'Oh deann..' Cas kept calling Deans name,Dean couldn't control himself,he let go of Castiels wrists and brought their lips together as he was about to climax,re-wrapping Castiels legs around his waist,and gripping tight on his thigh,digging his nails in as Castiel moaned into his mouth. Castiel gasped as Dean took control,he was loving it. He loved how Dean was so dominant,he loved this.

Sweat dripped off Deans forehead,landing against Castiels chest,Castiel licked his lips as the sweet taste fell upon his parted lips. Dean smiled,and placed a few kisses along Castiels neck once again,licking every inch he could get. Dean felt his orgasm drawing near,he dug his nails in Castiels leg,leaving marks of pleasure. He closed his eyes,and Castiel moaned against him,their dicks frantically moving in desperation,both skins rubbing together,generating pure pleasure. 'Oh fuck--Cas' Dean climaxed,his body feeling like a dream as his orgasm reached him,a drool left him as he jolted his hips for the last few thrusts.  
Hearing Dean moan of pleasure through his orgasm,just pushed Cas over the edge. He lips parted at the rush drew higher,his how body tingling as the pleasure rose through his body,his squeezed Deans arms as his drew his last thrusts against Dean,trying to catch any sight of satisfaction he could grasp. 'oh my god' Castiel breathed heavily against Deans collar,and Dea collasped against him,Castiels body still tingling from the sheer pleasure he surely missed on having,And with Dean this was a new pleasure,something much greater.

They were both gasping for air now,each breath capturing the air everytime,there breathing echoing in the silent room. There was a sticky mess latched between them,but they didn't care. What they experienced was amazing.

Dean slid off Castiel,laying next to him,his arm reaching under Cas' head to play with his sweaty messy hair. Dean smiled as they both laid there in silence after a breathtaking moment. 'Wow Cas,i never thought you would make me orgasm that good,Jesus' He chuckled,curling Castiels hair around his fingers.

'I never knew you could look so sexy while your all sweaty,well its not like i haven't thought about it before' Castiel led on his side,looking up at Dean,and shuffling up to rest against his chest. He winked at Dean,teasing him once again. he stroked his fingers down his chest,up and down the bumps of his muscles,the fresh cum still lying their sticky against his belly.  
Dean kissed Castiels forehead,before looking into his eyes,and playing with his cold ears. 'You have pictured me naked?' Dean was turned on,he did have it own thoughts of Cas before. he really didn't want to share,but he was interested in Castiels.

Castiel tapped his nose,'for me to know,and you to find out' he teased,trying to resist jumping back onto Dean once more,to grind against his body,to feel that pleasure once more.  
'What a tease' Dean laughed,resting his arm around Castiels waist,fiddling with his hip bone. 'I love you Castiel Novak' Dean breathed into Cas' hair.  
Cas smiled to himself,no one had ever said that to him before Dean,all his other 'lovers' were just idiots who wanted him for one thing. he knew Dean was different.  
'No one has ever said that to me and meant it' Castiel gasped,he wasn't going to cry not this time.  
Dean smiled,and tilted Castiels head to his,He placed a tender kiss on his lips,this one was slow and sweet. something that Castiel cherished. Dean looked into Castiels soft blue eyes,remembering the first time he saw them,they way they captured his heart in a second,the blue just twinkling with the light,almost like he had galaxies living inside of them. Dean could look into those captivating blue eyes forever. He wish he could,then he would be with Cas forever. That is what he wanted.

'Its because i Mean it' Dean replied,before kissing Castiel,the kiss so sweet and soft it took Castiels breath away.There breaths still in a fast pace,trying to calm down the excitement. Dean was right,this was real,he meant it. Love at first sight was true after all.

Castiel spoke softly,he breathing was calm now,they both managed to capture their breaths after the manic session they just had. He wanted Dean. He needed Dean. 'I love you Dean Winchester,and I mean it. I want you forever and always'


End file.
